


Please

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Drinking, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You and Dean get drunk, go back to your motel room, and have a threesome with John.





	Please

You stumble through the door, Dean’s hands tighten on your hips stopping you from falling flat on your ass into the room and you giggled when he saved you. You may be a little drunk; you’d had more than a couple shots at the bar, that had been Dean’s idea. After you made out with the pretty blonde bartender with the amazing rack, also his idea, Dean decided you had enough. He wanted you immediately on a bed where he could spread you out and fuck you just how he liked, but the room you had included Dean’s father; Dean in his drunken state didn’t seem too bothered by it. The back seat of the impala just wasn’t gonna be enough for him tonight. The way his hungry eyes were trained on you had you following him to the room not caring about whoever else was in there. After your drunk ass stopped giggling, you let him pull you inside and to the empty bed the two of you were sharing. His mouth licked at your neck and you started moaning loudly. His hand was on your mouth in an instant his mouth at your ear.

“Shh, baby, you wouldn’t wanna him to wake up right?” he breathes into your ear and you whimper your breaths coming hard through your nose his scent overwhelming you. You’re not gonna lie the thought of John waking up and seeing you naked and cumming on his sons’ cock makes your panties damp. Dean saw the look on your face and it’s like he read your mind. His hand falls from your mouth and he’s whispering in your ear again. “Fuck, you want him to wake up, don’t you? You want him to see you spread out wide begging for my cock, don’t you, baby?”

You moan louder this time bucking your hips up against him. He pulls your shirt over your head and removes your bra. His mouth wraps around one hard nipple while his hands work on your jeans, pulling them off along with your panties. Dean’s fingers graze your clit and you whimper. Two of his fingers dip shallowly into your soaked cunt before withdrawing completely. Dean brings his hand to his mouth and sucks your slick from his fingertips, moaning at your taste. You take a few shuddering breaths when he dips his fingers again pulling them out and repeating the process a few more times making you want to scream.

“Stop teasing her, Dean.” John’s deep voice says over your loud moans and you almost cum just from hearing him speak. His voice is thick with sleep and arousal and it’s one of the sexiest things you’ve ever heard. Dean’s fingers withdraw from your pussy and you clench around nothing. Groaning loudly, you push Dean onto his back and straddle his jean covered thigh your frustration getting the better of you. His hands grip your naked hips as you grind your clit onto him. You throw your head back and grip his knees on the bed behind you.  Dean lays back on the bed watching you hump him. There’s a light sheen of sweat on your chest as your hips move sinfully, your titties bouncing with every pass over his thick thigh. Dean sits up so you’re chest to chest and your nipples graze against his tee shirt.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful. I think my dad thinks so too. Look at how hard you’ve made him,” Dean says turning your head to look at John on the other bed and your hips stutter when you see him. One of his hands is wrapped tight around his thick cock the other is cupping his balls and his eyes are focused on you as his hips thrust up into his fist. “Mmmm, fuck, sweetheart, see how hard you’ve got us both?” Dean asks as he pulls your hand down to feel the bulge in his pants. He’s so hard you’re sure his zipper is gonna bust. You’re so fucking close and you work your hips faster on Dean. “You gonna cum for us, baby? You gonna cum just from rubbing your pussy against me?” Your hips stutter and your hands grip his shoulders as your orgasm overtakes you.

You collapse against Dean breathing hard. He lays you back down onto the bed and places soft kisses to your face. Once you can breathe again you lift up onto your elbows to watch Dean at the foot of the bed. Your face flushes with embarrassment when you notice the big patch of wet denim on his leg. He’s watching you while he removes his clothes you don’t get too much time to stare at his bare chest because John grabs your attention. He’s gloriously naked and hovering over you. His mouth meets yours in a bruising kiss and you melt into him. His lips graze down your neck to your chest his tongue flicking against each of your nipples. He continues down nipping at your tummy and licking over the bites he makes as he goes.

“Can I taste you?” John whispers his mouth finally hovering over your cunt.

“Please”, you beg him. His tongue flicks at your clit and you moan. Your back arches off the bed when he sucks your clit into his mouth. John’s name slips past your lips as his tongue massages your clit bringing you right back to the edge. John inserts two thick fingers into your wet cunt and rubs them over your g-spot. Your hands pinch and pull at your nipples as his fingers thrust faster and harder into your pussy. Pressure builds in your abdomen and your hips buck against John’s hand. You feel like you’re gonna explode you’re so close again.

“You gonna cum, baby?” He says and moans into your pussy sucking your clit between his lips again. The heels of your feet dig into the mattress as your hips come up off the bed pushing into John’s face.

“Ah-ah, fuck, yes”, you cry out as your cunt convulses around John’s fingers. Your pussy gushes and your juices cover his chin and his hand leaving a damp spot on the sheets underneath you. Your breathing is shallow and you’re still shaking when Dean lies down on the bed beside you.

“How you doing, baby?” He asks concern in his voice. Your arm is thrown over your eyes and you’re trying to calm down.

“So fucking good, ” you say when you can breathe normally again. You smile softly when he chuckles and presses his face against your cheek. He places sweet kisses to the side of your mouth then removes your arm from your face so he can see you. When you finally open your eyes you see John kneeling between your legs hovering over you one of his elbows digging into the bed beside your head. His hard cock is brushing against your clit his strong hand is wrapped tightly around your hip and you bite your lip. When you turn your head slightly to the right Dean’s mouth is right there brushing against yours. Dean smiles wide when he pulls back to give you some space and you whine chasing his mouth with your own.

“How do you want us, sweetheart?” Dean whispers against your lips.  _Every way imaginable. Y_ ou think to yourself but you’re not sure you have time for all of that tonight. So you say the one thing that has been on your mind since you saw John’s thick cock.

“John, I want you in my mouth while Dean takes me from behind, please.” John’s hips stutter against your pussy and he moans at your words making you feel powerful that just your words could make him this way. John makes his way to the top of the bed eager to have your lips wrapped around his cock. You roll to your stomach and push yourself onto your hands and knees presenting your ass for Dean at the foot of the bed. Dean’s cock twitches as he presses against your wet entrance.

“You ready, baby?” he says, lips grazing the back of your neck. You nod your head and push back against his cock the head easily slipping inside you. Dean pushes all the way in his hips meeting your ass. His hands grip your hips and he sets a relentless pace watching his dick move in and out of your pussy. Dean moans at the way your ass bounces against his hips on every thrust into you. Your right hand reaches up to grip John’s cock and move it to your mouth. You watch his hooded eyes as you rub his cock head against your lips before your tongue slips out of your mouth teasing at the tip. His eyes roll to the back of his head when you suck the head of his cock into your warm mouth. Your lips wrap tightly around his cock and you hollow your cheeks and suck. You open your throat around his dick and pull him all the way into your mouth to the base the hairs there tickling your nose. Pulling almost all the way off while looking up at John, you wrap your hand around his hip pushing him into your mouth and encouraging him to fuck your throat. 

“Fuck,” John curses. Grabbing the back of your head his hips thrust his cock into your mouth at a brutal pace. Dean fucks into you harder and with every thrust in he pushes you more onto his fathers’ cock. You moan around John as he tugs at your hair pulling you all the way to the base of his cock. Dean’s hand comes down sharply onto your ass and your pussy squeezes his cock you’re getting close and Dean knows it. He slaps your ass again and you almost collapse onto the bed as he rubs your ass softly.

“Damn, sweetheart, you gonna cum again stuffed full at both ends? Gonna cum on my cock, baby girl?” Dean grunts into your ear his hand snaking around to your front to play with your clit. Your pussy shudders around Dean’s cock and you whimper your mouth still full of John’s cock. John’s hips stutter and he’s cumming hard down your throat and you moan at the taste of him. His cock slips from your lips a bit of cum dripping from the corner of your mouth. John’s thumb catches it dragging it back up to your mouth and you open for him. You suck his digit between your plump lips and moan making his cock twitch.

“Ah, just like that,” you cry out, John’s thumb leaving your mouth as Dean’s fingers continue to circle your clit. His right hand comes down onto your ass one more time and you’re squeezing around Dean’s cock falling onto the bed. Dean pulls you up your back flush to his chest so you’re both on your knees your head thrown back against his shoulder as he fucks you through your orgasm. His hips shudder against yours and he falls off the edge with you, his cum coating your insides as his teeth sink into your shoulder. When he comes down, he lies you down on the bed his tongue rubbing soothingly over the bite mark on your shoulder. His hands run softly over your behind caressing your heated skin.

“You ok?” He asks softly brushing hair from your eyes. Your face is buried in his chest your legs wrapped around his waist. You’re exhausted but you feel amazing. You nod your head, your throat too raw to speak. He lifts your head and forces you to look at him and he hands you a bottle of water.  “Drink,” he says and you take the water from Dean’s hand, gulping down half then hold it up to him so he can put it away. You nuzzle back into his chest while he kisses your head and tells you how much he loves you and how beautiful you are. You want to say it back and you want to tell him thank you for tonight, but you’re too tired and your tongue is heavy. Instead, you hug him tight to your chest and he knows what you mean. You snuggle deeper into his chest and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
